Lovers
by Missdrxvus
Summary: Nada podía ser mejor para aquellos amantes - AU-Leer summary


**Sí, esto es un lemon de mi parte. Aunque no lo crean. Aclaro. Esto es un AU. Aquí Albafica y Agasha asisten a la misma universidad, Agasha tiene 18 y Albafica 25 y son amigos que pasaron a algo más. Let's go!**

* * *

Los delicados dedos acariciaron la ventana empañada, dejando en ella obtusos arabesques, mientras apreciaba la lluvia repiquetear. La suave luz del sol de la tarde se asomaba tímida entre las nubes de lluvia, iluminando su rostro.

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, Agasha recordaba los hechos de anoche. Una fiesta de la universidad, mucho alcohol, ex novios acosadores, peleas y Albafica ebrio y con un labio partido. Logró llevar a su mejor amigo a su departamento, y por el estado y la insistencia de este, aceptó quedarse a dormir.

Pero nunca se imaginó que el peliceleste prácticamente la arrastraría hasta su cama, la abrazaría y besaría hasta quedarse sin aliento durante unas horas, y luego se quedaría dormido, encerrándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

Albafica se levantó al sentir que el tibio cuerpo enredado en sus brazos había desaparecido, con una enorme jaqueca y la boca seca a tal punto de que sentía su lengua pegarse a su paladar como papel de lija. Notó que en su mesa de luz se encontraba una jarra con agua, un vaso y una pastilla. Ingirió la pastilla de una sola vez, tomándose casi toda el agua directamente de la jarra. Seguramente Agasha le había dejado allí, suponiendo que se despertaría con malestar ¡Qué dulce era su ángel!

Luego de asearse en el cuarto del baño salió de su habitación, aún con el torso desnudo y el pantalón de chándal con el que había dormido colgándole de las caderas, dejando ver una porción del elástico de sus boxers negros. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta que conectaba su habitación con el living, mirando a Agasha con una sonrisa.

Ella no tenía idea de lo hermosa que se veía ahí, sentada de lado en el alféizar de la ventana, abrazando sus rodillas, despeinada y con una de sus camisas cubriéndole hasta medio muslo. Era una figura tan bella y etérea, que deseaba conservar en su memoria para siempre.

"Eres tan hermosa como una ninfa", murmuró para si mismo. Caminó hacia ella a paso lento y con el largo cabello celeste cosquilleándole la parte baja de la espalda. La chica, que no había notado su presencia, volteó la cabeza hacia él al sentirlo acercarse. Se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, tomó su mano y la llevó a su mejilla.

—Es tan suave...—Susurró acariciando su propia mejilla con la fina mano, para luego besar los nudillos—Buenos días, pimpollo.—Dejó caer su cabeza en su hombro y respiró profundo, sintiendo su propio perfume en la piel del cuello de Agasha. Sonrió orgulloso, y la chica rió bajito al sentir pequeños besos en la unión de su cuello y su hombro.

—No mucho, gracias a ti.—Pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él, ansiando el contacto de su tibio cuerpo en aquella tarde fría.

Abrazó a Agasha como si ante el mínimo movimiento brusco fuera a quebrarse, no podía no sacar a relucir aquel impulso protector por lo delgadísima y bajita que era. Con su mano libre sujetó su rostro rozando sus labios contra los suyos, sin iniciar un beso. Ella le profesó una dulce sonrisa y tiró abajo todas sus barreras.

—Me alegra que estés bien.—Murmuró la castaña, sintiendo el roce de sus labios contra los de su amado. Los suaves de Albafica se sentían tibios y algo húmedos.

Una de sus manos reposó en el fuerte torso masculino. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al sentir la débil caricia sobre sus pectorales, tal como una suave brisa. Sin resistir ni un segundo más atrapó los labios de Agasha, besándolos con devoción. Ella le correspondió algo temblorosa, inocente y dulce. Se aferró a los hombros de Albafica, pues sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo la traicionaría por las sensaciones que el peliceleste le causaba. Acompañando aquella debilidad en su bajo vientre jugaba un cosquilleo, que se esparció con rapidez por todo su cuerpo, bullendo tal lava.

Albafica se puso de pie y Agasha cerró las cortinas, sentándose recta y apoyando la espalda en la ventana. El joven se acomodó entre sus piernas y la apretó con algo de fuerza contra sí besándola, ansiando más contacto. Acarició su cabello castaño, su espalda, sus mejillas y aquellos cremosos muslos, sin sobrepasar lo que su camisa cubría.

—Eres incluso más hermosa que las ninfas.—Murmuró, con una voz tan ronca y gutural que a Agasha se le crisparon los nervios. La piel se le erizó al sentir que la mano que acariciaba con insistencia su cintura, rozaba uno de sus pequeños senos, poniéndolos duros en un segundo. Se sonrojó violentamente y se alejó un poco, mirando a los ojos al joven.

Los bonitos ojos cobalto ligeramente ocultos entre su flequillo se veían demasiado oscuros, casi negros, reflejando una emoción que no supo descifrar.

Su cuerpo sí lo hizo. E inconscientemente volvió a acercarse a él, iniciando otro beso y enredando las piernas en su cintura para sentirlo más cerca de ella. Ahogó un pequeño gritillo al sentir su entrepierna rozarse contra las caderas de Albafica, notando una ligera dureza.

Él ya no pudo evitar acariciar los muslos femeninos cuando la camisa se subió accidentalmente, dejando al descubierto unas pequeñas bragas azules. Su mano recorrió la tersa piel, de arriba a abajo. Antes de subir hacia sus caderas, bajó la camisa y la miró, tratando de encontrar una señal de autorización para continuar en su rostro. Pero los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos le fueron suficientes para volver a subirla. Deslizó un dedo en el borde izquierdo de su ropa interior, jalando un poco el elástico mientras mordía su cuello.

Un jadeo salió de sus labios en forma de corazón desde lo más profundo de su ser. Albafica rió ligeramente cuando su cuerpo se tensó. Agasha lo abrazó por tras su cuello, y él la cargó, aún aferrada con las piernas a su cintura. Cuando menos lo notó ya se encontraba acorralada entre una pared y el cuerpo regio de su amigo. La besó casi desesperado, apretando sus cuerpos. Las manos que la sostenían desde los muslos temblaban, ya tocando la suavidad de sus nalgas.

—Albafica, yo...

—No pasará nada que no quieras.—Soltó en un jadeo, al sentir el constante roce de sus partes más sensibles. Ella le miró con muchísimo amor, asintiendo casi imperceptible. El chico suspiró de pura felicidad, con el corazón bombeándole como nunca.

Tenía miedo. Muchísimo. De que doliera, de decepcionarlo, de arrepentirse. Ya le había causado excitación a Albafica, y aunque tratara de negarlo ¡Que la partiera un rayo, deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser hacer el amor con él desde hace tiempo! Con una dulzura increíble la cargó hasta la cama acomodándola sobre el edredón, mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba. Hizo desaparecer la camisa, dejando al aire libre su delgadísimo abdomen y los senos desnudos, por seguramente haber dormido sin sostén. Tuvo el ademán de cubrirse, pero Albafica quitó los brazos con cuidado.

—Eres tan hermosa.—Murmuró, clavando la vista en sus pequeños senos.

Acarició con el dedo índice cada una de las costillas que se marcaban bajo esto, acarició los prominentes huesos de sus caderas y las clavículas, lamentándose que la joven fuese tan delgada, pero a la vez completamente enamorado de su cuerpo. Besó las candentes clavículas, trazando un camino delgado con su lengua hasta uno de sus pezones. El cuerpo de Agasha se arqueó cuando Albafica se tomó el trabajo de saborear aquellos botones rosados que coronaban sus senos. Juntó sus muslos cuando la humedad y el cosquilleo en su entrepierna aumentó. Al notar que el hombre se levantaba tomó asiento contra el respaldar de la cama, algo confundida.

Albafica se quitó el pantalón y se arrodilló frente a ella. Agasha, profundamente sonrojada, clavó sus ojos verdes en cierta parte de su chico. Sonrió ante la inocencia de la castaña, la jaló hacia él y la acomodó sobre sus piernas. Se movió lentamente bajo ella en un candente roce sobre la ropa interior de ambos, entre jadeos y caricias.

—¿Dolerá?—Miró algo asustada aquellos ojos azules que tanto le gustaba.

—Sí, pimpollo. Dolerá—Respondió con absoluta sinceridad, acariciando sus nalgas con suavidad.

Agasha suspiró resignada. Se debatió en su consciencia sobre el siguiente movimiento que haría, y cerrando los ojos, bajó aquel trozo de tela que cubría al chico. Él sonrió al fin sintiéndose libre.

—Abre los ojos, mi amor—Murmuró besando sus labios cortamente. Lento, abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a su miembro. Albafica sonrió divertido. Agasha tragó pesado al ver aquel duro y grande artefacto, pensando en como entraría en ella sin destrozarla.—Tócalo.

Lo miró asustada. Albafica por fin rió, llevando su mano hacia aquel lugar. Agasha lo sujetó, con la mano de su hombre aún sobre la suya incitándolo a estimularlo. Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar a medida que las diminutas manos recorrían con cuidado su falo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza a la vez que fruncía el ceño, extasiado por el placer. Pronto se encontró pidiéndole más, moviendo sus caderas al compás de sus manos.

Los ojos cobalto se abrieron con fuerza al sentir la sedosa lengua envolver el glande. Gimió como nunca cuando su pene entró en la boca tibia de Agasha, que con las manos masajeaba la porción que no entraba en su boca. Sujetó firme la cabeza de ella, moviéndola con cuidado, pues no quería ahogarla.

—Así, bebé...—Se atrevió a soltar, arrancando un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. Sonrió deleitándose con la imagen entre sus piernas. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba sacó su dureza rápidamente de su boca, provocando que el líquido blancuzco se derramara entre sus senos. Con el rostro en tonos rojizos intentó limpiarlo con su mano, pero Albafica lo impidió.—Déjalo así.

De un solo jalón quitó las pequeñas bragas y la lanzó hacia un lado de la cama. Besó sus labios sin importarle dónde habían estado, y se acomodó sobre ella. El rostro de Agasha se contrajo de placer cuando Albafica separó sus piernas, ubicándose entre ellas. Le sonrió de lado y dio un largo lengüetazo en su húmeda vagina, provocándole arquear la espalda. Se relamió los labios divertido ante el rostro de la chica. Volvió a inmiscuir con su lengua en ella, a la vez acariciando el clítoris con el pulgar. Agasha jadeó, se retorció, gruñó y acarició el cabello de Albafica.

Los nervios volvieron a ella cuando Albafica regresó a sus labios, su miembro férreo rozando su entrepierna. Lo sujetó, posicionándolo en la entrada de su vagina y sonrió al ver el rostro contraído de placer de Agasha, con solo un roce. Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar sonriendo conmovido, tratando de controlar el ligero temblor que se hacía parte de sí. Besó sus labios dulcemente.

—Tan pura...—Murmuró sobre sus labios.—Estoy temblando con la idea de tocarte, mi amor.

Entró en ella de una sola estocada, rompiendo aquella barrera que marcaba su pureza y que tenía el honor de tomar. Agasha se retorció adolorida, soltando un grito. Albafica besó sus pómulos, limpiando las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. El cuerpo de Agasha tembló bajo el suyo, apretó los puños. Se odiaba por ser tan débil, por hacerle daño a alguien tan delicada y pequeña.

Salió de su cuerpo sintiendo el fino hilo de sangre caer en las sábanas. Acarició su entrepierna con un dedo, apretando los labios en su mejilla. Volvió a penetrarla en movimientos lentos, esperando a que se acostumbrara a su presencia. Mordía su labio con fuerza, tratando de contenerse de ser brusco. Usaba toda su fuerza de voluntad, indiscutiblemente.

Supo que el momento había llegado cuando Agasha comenzó a moverse. Acarició y besó sus mejillas moviéndose más rápido. Un gemido casi animal fluyó de sus labios, mientras se hundía una y otra vez dentro de su ángel. Entrando y saliendo.

Volteó aún dentro de ella y se acostó, acomodándola sobre él. La tomó por la cintura moviéndola de arriba a abajo y apoyando los pies en la cama para reforzar el movimiento. Era demasiado inexperta, pero por Dios ¡Cómo lo deleitaba la imagen de su pene entrando y saliendo de su estrecha vagina! De sus senos agitándose con el vaivén y sus labios entreabiertos, gimiendo.

Agasha abrió los ojos casi con pavor y miró al hombre bajo ella. Se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, un ángel que estaba haciéndole el amor. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas preguntándose si era de verdad. Albafica era demasiado hermoso, tanto que no era justo que hubiese tanta belleza en un solo hombre. Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó, regresando ambos a la posición inicial. Albafica se movió un poco más y mordió el labio femenino con fuerza cuando las paredes estrechas palpitaron, apretando su miembro con fuerza. Perdió el control penetrándola con fuerza para llegar junto a ella, y creyó ver la galaxia y cada una de sus estrellas cuando el clímax los golpeó con una fuerza avasalladora, a la vez que se corría dentro de Agasha.

El grito agudo que ella soltó fue solo comparable al gemido animal que salió desde lo más profundo del pecho masculino. Embistió durante unos minutos más, lentamente, tratando de alargar el potente orgasmo lo más que pudiera. Agasha no dejaba de temblar.

Con pesar se recostó a su lado, estrechándola contra sí. La fémina apretó los muslos sintiendo los fluidos masculinos lubricarla, manteniendo tibia aquella zona. Respiró agitada, su débil cuerpo completamente cansado. Él la abrazó con tanto cuidado que sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Te amo, mi amor.—Albafica besó su frente y acarició su cabello.

—Te amo muchísimo más.—Sonrió.

Charlaron, se besaron y volvieron a amarse durante horas antes de dormirse. Nada podía ser mejor para aquellos dos amantes.


End file.
